A l'ombre d'un chêne -OS-
by Shana1994
Summary: Petit OS se situant dans la saison 4, aucun spoiler! Castle est assis dans un parc et se perd dans la comtemplation d'un chêne quand quelqu'un vient le déranger.


_Bonjour à tous! Je reviens avec un petit OS assez ancien, mais bon, j'espére que vous aimerez quand même!_

_Il se situe dans la saison 4 mais aucun spoiler! ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**À l'ombre d'un chêne ...**_  
_  
-"Bonjour? La place est libre?"  
-"Oui oui, je vous en prie!"_

Castle retira son sac posé nonchalamment à ses côtés. Les yeux perdus à l'horizon, il ne daignât même pas regarder à l'homme d'âge mûr qui venait d'arriver. Le nouvel arrivant l'observa attentivement et s'installa à ses côtés.

Lorsque l'écrivain soupira, l'homme l'interpella :

_-"C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas?"  
-"Oui, ce grand ciel bleu et ce parc paisible sont parfaits pour oublier tous nos soucis..."  
-"Oh? Vous avez des soucis?"  
-"Comme tout le monde je pense... Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça, je ne voudrais pas abuser inutilement de votre temps."_

Les deux hommes se complaisaient dans un silence agréable, rythmé par quelques piaillements d'oiseaux faisant une pause sur le grand chêne centenaire situé au fond du parc.

Après quelques instants et quelques soupirs émanant de l'écrivain, l'inconnu reprit la parole:

_-"Vous pouvez me raconter... J'ai tout mon temps vous savez, je viens ici tous les jours et cela vous fera sûrement du bien d'épancher votre cœur..."  
-"Vous êtes vraiment très gentil monsieur..."  
-oh! Vous me faites de la compagnie et peut-être réussirai-je à vous donner des conseils… Après tout, j'ai plus d'expérience!"_

L'homme se mit à rire et l'écrivain, trouvant quelqu'un de chaleureux, possédant une oreille attentive, décida de partager un peu de sa vie...

_-"Vous savez, j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'univers tout entier me prévient que je ne vais pas dans la bonne direction, que je m'accroche à des rêves impossibles..."  
-"L'univers, hein? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux ?"  
-"Ok, je vous l'accorde mais tout est vraiment contre moi en ce moment, j'en viens à me poser des questions..."  
-"Vous dites 'en ce moment' c'est que ça va passer alors!"  
-"Cela fait déjà 4 ans que ça dure... Si vous saviez!"  
-"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle!"  
-"Une 'bonne' nouvelle? Comment ça?"  
-"Eh bien si cela fait si longtemps, ça signifie que vous n'avez jamais été aussi proche du but!"  
-"Oui, sauf si je dois encore patienter 4 ans... Je n'y arriverais jamais..."  
-"Il faut toujours garder espoir, plus vous garderez espoir plus votre courage s'endurcira..."  
-"Sûrement... Mais je pense que j'arrive à mes limites..."_

L'individu dévisagea l'écrivain... Celui-ci était de profil, le regard concentré sur la valse incessante des feuilles du grand chêne, qui dansaient au grès du vent...

Après quelques secondes à observer son voisin, les cheveux gris reprirent parole :

_-"Vous savez, je souhaiterais vraiment vous aider, mais vous ne m'avez pas encore raconté votre problème... Tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est qu'il vous tenait à cœur..."  
_  
Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'écrivain. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier du banc et, sans détourner son regard du géant de verdure, expliqua sa réaction:

_-"En parlant de cœur... Vous êtes très perspicace!"  
-"Oh, je n'ai aucun mérite, ce sont toujours les problèmes de cœur les plus durs et qui paraissent les plus insurmontables..."  
-"Vous n'avez pas idée..."_ fit-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres tout en se remémorant ce passage de sa vie, ce passage qui avait tout changé...

L'inconnu, pensif, se souvenant sûrement de sa propre expérience, reprit le cours de la conversation :

_-"Pourtant... Les problèmes qui paraissent les plus insurmontables, sont ceux qui apportent le plus de joie et de bonheur lorsque justement, on les surmonte..."  
-"Oui..."_

Castle resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il fronça les sourcils et se décida à déballer tout ce qui le chagrinait.  
_  
-"Je pense que vous l'avez compris, mais... J'aime éperdument une femme... Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne... Cela me fait vraiment peur... Admirer autant une personne ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant..."_

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête, et n'osa pas interrompre l'écrivain qui semblait être prêt à lui avouer le fond de sa pensée. Ainsi, Castle poursuivit:

_-"J'ai très longtemps patienté, puis un certain événement m'a fait comprendre que notre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, qu'elle pouvait nous quitter à chaque instant... Et surtout, que cela arrive lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins... Ce fut tellement brutal… Le courage qu'il me manquait s'est emparé de moi… Et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments… "_

L'homme ne disait toujours rien, laissant Castle se souvenir et se contrôler. Lui octroyant le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse refouler la larme qui tentait de s'échapper au souvenir de cet épisode douloureux qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier...  
_  
-"Vous savez dans ces moments là, le poids des non-dits devient beaucoup trop lourd... On se rend compte que l'on risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir avouer ce que l'on ressent... On essaye alors de rattraper le temps perdu, mais il est trop tard, tout est fini."_

Le vieil homme écoutait attentivement les propos de l'écrivain et essuya rapidement une larme solitaire qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de rouler sur sa joue... Joue qui commençait depuis peu à accueillir quelques rides, signe apparent du temps qui suivait son cours, inlassablement et sans pitié...

_-"Puis, quand la vie reprend ses droits, quand on retrouve l'espoir, la flamme renaît, l'envie même de vivre renaît... On croit à une deuxième chance, on ne veut alors pas la gâcher, sous aucun prétexte... Mais... Lorsque l'on sait le courage qu'il nous a fallu pour arriver à être honnête ne serait ce que quelques secondes... Et que tout s'effondre sans préavis dans l'oubli... Cela fait l'effet d'une bombe... Dévastateur..."_

Castle marqua une légère pause pour reprendre son souffle et continua:

_-"Alors pour cacher sa déception, son embarra et sa tristesse... On se cache derrière un masque joyeux... Plus dur à porter de jours en jours... Même cela semble ne pas être la bonne solution... Tout avouer d'un coup, sans se poser de question est réellement tentant... "  
-"C'est vrai que de prime abord, ça peut paraître une bien mauvaise idée... Mais pourtant, c'est en secouant le pommier que les pommes tombent..."_

Castle ne répondit rien, il semblait assimiler la phrase si simple et pourtant sage que venait de prononcer le vieil homme... Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole:

_-"Votre patience prouve votre sincérité, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant, pas après toutes les épreuves que vous avez surmontées! Au risque de le regretter toute votre vie, vous devez aller de l'avant! Soyez honnête à nouveau, avouez vos sentiments une deuxième fois, une troisième s'il le faut!"  
-"Vous ne comprenez pas! Elle se souvient! Elle sait! Ce que je lui ai avoué avec tant de difficulté ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid! Elle s'est contentée de nier s'en souvenir, de mimer l'ignorance! Tout cela pour me ménager et préserver notre amitié... C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi..."_ _  
-"N'est-ce pas vous même qui avait dit avoir peur de vos sentiments tant ils étaient puissants?"_ Son ton se voulait doux, rempli de compassion, cela eu pour effet de radoucir l'écrivain._  
-"Si... Mais de savoir que ce n'est pas réciproque... Cela m'anéantit..."  
-"Vous l'a-t-elle dit?"  
-"Pardon?"  
-"Est-ce vraiment elle qui a dit ne pas vous aimer?"  
-"Non, mais cela me semble assez clair, elle m'a caché qu'elle savait pendant presque un an! Et si je ne l'avais pas découvert, qui sait jusqu'à quand elle me l'aurait caché?"  
-"Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'elle aussi pouvait être terrifiée?"  
-"Oui... Mais tout de même... Cacher ça..."  
-"Peut-être pensait-elle que vos aveux n'étaient que dus à l'émotion du moment, peut-être n'est-elle pas prête, peut-être est-elle autant terrifiée que vous, peut-être même plus..."_

Castle sembla réfléchir un instant puis reprit la parole :

_-"Hum...Pourtant, je lui montre chaque jour combien elle compte pour moi..."  
-"Vous devez lui dire! Des mots, lorsqu'ils sont avoués avec la plus grande des sincérités sont plus efficaces que n'importe quelle action... Ils peuvent toucher le cœur au plus profond de la personne... Je pense même que vous serez surpris du résultat..."  
-"c'est vrai que c'est un beau gâchis... Ma vie sans elle n'a aucun but, si j'imagine mon avenir, il ne peut être heureux sans qu'elle ne soit à mes côtés... Si je m'écoutais, je lui demanderais sa main... Au moins, je serais fixé sur sa réponse et je ne me ferais plus d'illusion... "  
-"C'est cela! Il faut agir en conséquence de vos paroles!"  
-"vous avez raison je dois agir! Mais je ne ferais rien sans l'accord de son père... Il compte tellement pour elle... Certainement parce qu'il est tout ce qui lui reste... Je ne pourrais rien entreprendre s'il ne m'y autorise pas."  
-"Vous avez ma bénédiction..."_

_~~~  
_  
L'écrivain ne répondit rien. Il arracha son regard de l'arbre centenaire et tourna lentement la tête pour rencontrer le regard brillant de l'homme qui lui faisait face... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaitre? Il l'avait pourtant déjà aperçu ce jour-là, à l'hôpital...  
_  
-"Jim... Euh pardon, Monsieur Beckett... Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu!"_

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que l'écrivain se senti enveloppé par les bras de Jim... Il ne rêvait pas... Le père de la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimée était en train de l'enlacer... Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un mouvement de recul du père de la détective, qui mettait fin à leur étreinte.  
_  
-"Je vous en pris, rendez-la enfin heureuse! "_

Castle le regardait, les yeux brillants de joie...

_-"Vous le méritez... Tous les deux! Ne refaites pas les mêmes erreurs que Johanna et moi... Vous devez profiter de chaque instant que la vie vous offre!"_

L'écrivain fondit en larmes alors qu'il serrait à nouveau Jim dans ses bras... Puis, quand les deux hommes retrouvèrent leur calme, Castle marmonna:  
_  
-"Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier..."  
-"Soyez heureux et donnez moi des petits enfants... C'est tout ce que je demande!"  
-"Oui! Comptez sur nous!"_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, se promettant silencieusement de se soutenir mutuellement dans tout ce que devra affronter leur futur commun, lié par la femme la plus importante à leurs yeux, Katherine Beckett...

Puis, lentement Castle brisa le silence qui s'était installé:  
_-"Monsieur Beckett..."  
-"Appelez moi Jim!"  
-"Hum oui, Jim, acceptez-vous que je demande la main de votre fille?"  
-"tu es sérieux ou tu veux vraiment que je te refasse notre conversation? Bien sûr! À la seule condition que tu la rendes heureuse... Et ... Qu'elle veuille de toi..."  
-"J'espère..."  
-"Oh ne prend pas cet air si grave! Ça se voit qu'elle ne te dit pas en face tout ce qu'elle me dit sur toi, je pense que tu peux aller la voir sans hésiter!"  
-"Merci! Merci beaucoup!"_

Jim sourit à la vue de l'expression de gamin enchanté qui apparaissait sur le visage de l'écrivain, il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui avait fait craquer sa fille... De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, cet homme était la sincérité incarnée, il était bien trop prévenant, il ne la ferait jamais souffrir… Son regard l'avait captivé, un mélange d'amour et de joie de vivre incandescent… ce qui manquait cruellement à sa fille… Jim espérait qu'au contact de cet homme, son enfant pourrait enfin s'épanouir comme il se devait… Les résultats qu'il avait pu observer ses dernières années étaient d'ailleurs plus que convaincants… Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par une petite voix remplie de curiosité :  
_  
-"Mais, elle dit quoi derrière mon dos en fait? "  
-"Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander!"  
-"Ouch, je risque une balle entre les deux yeux!"_

Les deux hommes rirent et quand Castle s'apprêta à prendre congé, Jim l'interpella:

_-"Vous avez vraiment l'intention de la demander en mariage tout de suite?"  
-"Je pensais plutôt commencer avec un dîner en tête à tête... Je connais trop bien le spécimen pour savoir qu'il faut y aller pas à pas! Et je dois bien l'avouer, ce rythme me convient parfaitement!"_

Jim sourit et avec un léger signe de tête, salua l'écrivain et reparti dans ses pensées... Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur gendre... Sa connaissance quasi parfaite du casse-tête qui lui servait de fille prouvait à elle seule toute l'affection qu'il lui portait... Et étant le seul à avoir véritablement conscience qu'il y avait les mêmes sentiments du côté de sa fille...

Ces deux-là, lorsqu'ils se seront enfin trouvés... Aucun doute, ils ne se quitteront plus jamais...

* * *

Et voilà! J'espére que ça vous a plu! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! ^^

(^o^)


End file.
